


Participation medals of the heart.

by titaniumsansa



Series: A Softer World [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brotp, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Based off a Softer World prompt. Zatanna and Conner realize they're in the same damn boat.





	Participation medals of the heart.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> The prompt for this was, “Ah, unrequited love.  When your best isn’t enough. (Participation medals of the heart.)  
> I do not own anything. This is not Zatanna/Conner.

Zatanna looks at Wally and Artemis talking as they enter the Cave from her spot on the couch. She’s seen them less and less since they started college. Wally says something and Artemis laughs, carefree and loud. Zatanna’s heart clenches and she looks away. Conner looks to her and then to Wally and Artemis, then to La’gaan and M’gann. They’ve been in the same boat for a while. He sits next to her and sighs. Zatanna hears Artemis mention her name and she looks up to see the blonde in front of her.

“Hey,” Zatanna fakes a smile. Artemis raises an eyebrow.

“Is everything okay?” Artemis asks, genuine concern in her voice.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I was just staring off into space,” Zatanna lies. She’s pretty Artemis can tell she’s lying and Conner  _ knows  _ she’s lying, he can hear her heartbeat-but neither of them press it.

“Okay, if you need anything, text me or Wally. We love you. I mean the entire Team does, but I love you the most. Don’t look at me like that Conner, it’s the truth,” Artemis says and Zatanna snorts. M’gann calls Artemis over and she looks at Zatanna for another second before she walks over. Zatanna gets it, she does- Artemis is love with Wally so they have to do absolutely  _ everything _ together-but she’s tired of it. Maybe Artemis doesn’t notice the way she  _ always _ involves him, she always says we, always mentions Wally.

“We’re in the same damn boat, aren’t we?” Conner asks quietly and Zatanna nods. She likes Conner, they’ve always been honest with each other-grew closer as Zatanna lost her father.

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t. I’m going to talk to Canary about taking the test to join the League. I can’t stay on the Team and watch them anymore,” Zatanna whispers.

“I’m almost at that point. If we graduate in December we could pull that off. Maybe move out together,” Conner suggests, still quiet. School starts in a few weeks, but they could swing it. More homework would mean less missions, less torture, and freedom all in one.

“That sounds perfect,” Zatanna sighs. 

“I’m not in the mood for a mission. Want to get out of here?” Conner asks and Zatanna nods. There are several sets of eyes that watch them leave, some curious and some envious.

* * *

 

It’s a subtle change the others notice, Zatanna and Conner seem closer than ever, on their way out of the Cave and out of high school.

“What’s up with that?” Artemis asks M’gann one day.

“No idea,” M’gann admits. She’s grown apart from Zatanna and Conner and it’s worn on her. They look over to the pair, walking out of the Cave in jeans and t-shirts.

“They’ve missed a few missions lately,” Artemis says. She and Wally have missed missions too but they have a mountain of college homework. Zatanna and Conner almost seem like they want out of school and off the Team-the thought settles uncomfortably in Artemis’s brain.

“I wonder what’s going on with them,” M’gann muses and Artemis shrugs.

* * *

 

“Okay so there’s this apartment in DC, but here’s another in National City,” Zatanna says and Conner peers at her laptop. M’gann realizes they haven’t even seen her yet, so she stays within earshot.

“National City sounds like a better fit. And our apartment wouldn’t be far from the Zeta tube there,” Zatanna points out.

M’gann freezes and retreats, she can hear Garfield coming anyway.

“You’re right. I’ll set up the appointment, see if we can snag the apartment before we take our finals,” Conner says. Zatanna grins, happy to have him, happy to finally get out of their situation. Neither of them have parents (anymore, in her case) and they’ve both been wards of the League for so long they just want to leave, explore life outside of Happy Harbor.

M’gann doesn’t want to think about it-Zatanna and Conner must be a couple now. She thinks of them dancing at prom together, moving in together right after they graduate in May-Garfield taps her shoulder.

“Everything okay?” her brother asks.

“Yeah,” M’gann answers. Zatanna and Conner-she never saw it coming, but if they’re happy then that’s good. She and Conner aren’t the same people they were when the Team started, and she’s moved on. She’s glad he has too.

* * *

 

The last day of finals, Happy Harbor has snow on the ground and smiles on a few faces. Conner and Zatanna walk out of school with their friends-M’gann has some meeting with the other cheerleaders.

“I think I’m gonna go home and pass out,” Marvin says and Zatanna laughs.

“I aced that final,” Karen says confidently.

“Of course you did. You’re into science,” Mal says. Karen rolls her eyes.

“And I studied my ass off,” Karen finishes.

“Anyone up for grabbing food?” Mal asks and Marvin looks up, away from the snow.

“Only if they have coffee, or I’m gonna crash,” Marvin says immediately.

“What about you two? Up for some food?” Karen asks. Zatanna looks to Conner who shrugs.

“Sure. Why not?” Zatanna says and they try to figure out what’s open.

* * *

“Hey, have you seen Zatanna or Conner?” M’gann asks and La’gaan shakes his head.

“No. Want to go outside and make snow angels with me and Gar?” he asks and M’gann smiles.

“Sounds great. But I think I’d like a snowball fight too,” M’gann hints.

“That can be arranged. Gar and I are gonna kick your butt,” La’gaan warns and M’gann laughs. The topic of Zatanna and Conner is forgotten, the fresh, powdery snow outside promises more fun than asking questions she doesn’t really want answers to.

* * *

 

“So that’s everything. We just need to go grocery shopping in a few days,” Zatanna sits on their couch and Conner nods. Zatanna knows she could have just slipped back to Shadowcrest-she’d be harder to track and harder to find. Still, moving someplace new with Conner was a good idea, she’s not ready to live alone yet and she’s pretty sure he isn’t either-and they wouldn’t make Shadowcrest feel any smaller or more like home if they moved there. No, it’s better that Shadowcrest stay locked and preserved, like a pressed flower-still beautiful but lacking life it once had. Zatanna’s phone beeps and they glance at the screen. It’s a text from Artemis. Zatanna lets out a short laugh, it’s not really funny but of course Artemis texts the moment she isn’t on Zatanna’s mind.

“What’s so funny?” Conner asks.

“Ah, unrequited love. When your best isn’t enough. It’s like getting participation medals of the heart,” Zatanna says. Conner laughs too, it’s not funny but they laugh anyway.

* * *

 

“They just moved out?” Artemis asks. M’gann nods, biting her lip.

“They’re together. They’re a couple,” M’gann says and something twists in Artemis’s stomach. The thought of Conner and Zatanna settles uncomfortably-she should be happy for them-but she knows M’gann isn’t happy either. They’re not willing to admit they both have their hearts split in two, maybe together they have a whole heart living in National City with Zatanna and Conner. It’s too late for them to say they love them, it’s too late to get out of what they have-M’gann’s happy with La’gaan and she’s happy with Wally. Mostly. Their best wasn’t enough and they need to let it go. Artemis swallows the lump in her throat-she can’t love Zatanna and Wally. M'gann can't love Conner and La'gaan at the same time either.

“We’re in the same damn boat, aren’t we?” Artemis asks and M’gann nods with a sigh escaping her lips.


End file.
